Acceptance
by Sailorblondie11
Summary: It was easy to think about the future Serena and Darien had of becoming King and Queen of Earth when it simply had yet to come. However, just because that's what their future was said to be, who ever promised that the people of Earth would accept a new ruler? Now that the time is here, together they must face the stuggles of their rise to power and the beginning of Crystal Toyko.
1. Chapter One

This is my first story guys! I'm nervous and excited! Let me know how you guys like this chapter and I will upload the second one as soon as I can! Would love reviews and constructive criticism! Thank you everyone! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way shape or form!

Chapter One

'Today is different. I can feel it,' Serena thought as she awoke from her blissful slumber. She could sense it, something new about the world around her, like something major was about to happen. And it was. The time was finally here. Soon she would rise as the Earth's new queen, with her King and Scouts by her side. She knew the time was approaching, but for the time to actually be here, not only made her happy that peace would finally come, but it also terrified her. She was only 22 years old. How could she possibly lead the world into an era of peace? It seemed impossible. And it would be. If she were still that clumsy 14 year old middle schooler when she first started her amazing journey as a Sailor Scout. She knew from the day that Luna, her guardian cat and advisor, gave her her broach that everything would forever change. That the fate of the rest of the world now rested upon her shoulders. Her. A child at the time. Anyone in that situation would freak out. And she did, she cried and screamed and thought she was giving up more times than she could remember. But with time and support from her fellow Scouts and best friends, she matured into the heroic women that she is known for in Tokyo. She pushed the thought aside and denied it, knowing it couldn't possibly be the day for that. 'It must be something else. There's no way it's already time for that, maybe a new enemy coming? That's gotta be it. Maybe talking to the girls will ease my mind.' She thought to herself.

She sat up in her bed and rubbed her sleep crusted eyes, trying to fully awaken and shake the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She still didn't understand this strange feeling, and thought it might be a good idea to talk to her friends about it. After a shower, make up, getting dressed, and fixing her hair into her famous meatball head hairstyle, she said goodbye to her mom and headed to the Crown Arcade hoping the girls would be there.

'Everything seems completely normal today, yet I can't shake the feeling that something is coming. It doesn't feel bad like an enemy, but I feel the scouts and I should be prepared just in case.' She turned a corner to head toward her destination when she was met with a hard chest to her face. Pushed off balance she felt herself falling to the ground and braced for impact, but it never came. She looked up into the midnight blue eyes of her prince and should of known better. She always ran into him someway or another, not that she complained. She could never thank the stars enough for how lucky she was to have him. Looking up, a blush stained her cheeks seeing the perfect man before her staring into her eyes and smiling down lovingly at her. His black hair glistening in the sunlight, and she was tempted to run her hand through it, knowing it always felt like silk. He stood her up on her feet but didn't break contact, holding her gently at her waist.

"Hey Serena, I was hoping to catch you today. Headed for a milkshake? I was on my way to see Andrew."

"I am actually, I'm hoping to catch the girls. I need to talk to them."

"Is everything okay?" He questioned, hearing the urgency in her voice.

"I'm not sure to be honest, something feels different and I was hoping Raye could tell me what it is." She said, worry and confusion in her eyes.

"I feel it too." He said, eyes focused on her and a seriousness in his voice. Something was coming for sure.

They walked into the Arcade hand in hand, and spotted the girls in the corner booth, as usual. She skipped over to her best friends as Darien went to the counter to get them their usual order, Serena a burger and milkshake and him a coffee, black. She sat down next to Mina, the scouts leader, second to Serena of course. Physically Mina was very similar to Serena, long blonde hair in a half up hairstyle held by a large red bow and bright blue eyes. Next to her was Raye, the scout of fire, with her dark hair and violet eyes, she was stunning and had the feisty spirit and attitude to back it up. Beside her was Lita, the strongest of the scouts. With her light brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and green eyes, she was beautiful, but her height made her intimidating at times. Although the girls new better, she had the sweetest heart and was also the best cook around. Lastly was Amy, the book worm of the group. She had short blue hair with blue eyes, and easily the smartest person in all of Tokyo. Looking around the circle, Serena knew these girls could make any problem she was having better, just by being around them. When it came to loyalty, they were the definition, and she loved them dearly for it.

"Hey girlfriend! We were just saying you would be strolling in any minute now." Mina said smiling.

"Yeah, and then we made a bet that you wouldn't wake up before noon!" Raye commented, always teasing her best friends lazy habits.

"Which reminds me Raye, it's 11:48, pay up!" Lita said as she smirked and holding out her hand toward the young priestess.

"Damn it." Raye sighed in frustration as she handed over a five dollar bill. Serena snickered that Raye lost, always giving her a hard time about her sleeping habits. Laughing in response, her and the girls then proceeded to talk about their weekends. Looking over at Darien talking to Andrew at the counter, she stood to go and greet her friend and owner of the Arcade. She took two steps and stopped mid walk. A pain came to her head and she faltered, falling to her knees on the ground, holding her head hoping to relive the knife like feeling in her brain.

"Serena!" Yelled all four girls at once as they ran to her and in sensing her distress, Darien was by her side in half the time.

"Serena honey, what's..." Darien too fell to the ground holding his head, groaning at the pain he felt, knowing it was exactly what Serena was experiencing.

"Everything is about to change," said a voice in their heads, and suddenly the pain subsided. Feeling the pain stop they let go of their heads and opened their eyes. They looked up at each other in worry and distress.

"Did you hear that?" Serena asked.

"Yes," he responded, not wanting to go into more detail then that in a public environment, and people starting to crowd from the scene they were making.

"Are you guys okay?! What happened?!" Raye exclaimed, sensing something was off between the two.

"Yeah we're alright guys. Andrew, do you mind if we use the back room to rest for a couple minutes?" Darien asked his best friend, the blonde man looking worried.

"Of course guys, take all the time you need," he responded.

Serena and Darien stood up and carefully made their way to the back room, the girls following closely. They opened the door labeled "staff only," locking the door behind them and sat on the red couches to rest after experiencing such a sensation, praying it wouldn't return.

"So what happened guys? You heard a voice when the pain started?" Amy asked, already scanning them and taking vitals with her Mercury computer to make sure they were truly okay.

"Yes, she said, 'Everything is about to change'" Serena responded.

"She? It was a women? I wonder who it was." Mina wondered.

"We know who it was," Darien stated simply, glancing at Serena as she nodded in agreement, her thoughts of early this morning coming back to her.

"Well? Don't hold out guys, who was it?" Asked Raye, getting impatient.

"Neo-Queen Serenity," they both responded at the same time, knowing that everything was truly going to change as she had said.

End Chapter One! How did you guys like it?! Let me know and I'll upload chapter two! Let's see what Neo-Queen Serenity has planned for Serena and Darien! :)


	2. Chapter Two

Previously...

 _"We know who it was," Darien stated simply, glancing at Serena as she nodded in agreement, her thoughts of early this morning coming back to her._

 _"Well? Don't hold out guys, who was it?" Asked Raye, getting impatient._

 _"Neo-Queen Serenity," they both responded at the same time, knowing that everything was truly going to change as she had said._

Chapter Two

"Neo-Queen Serenity?!" The girls exclaimed at once.

"Yes, it was definitely her," Serena responded nodding her head.

"'Everything is about to change,' what could she mean by that?" Lita wondered out loud as she sat in one of the recliners.

"Do you think she meant Crystal Tokyo?" Mina asked, knowing that the queen wouldn't contact them about anything else other than the subject of the future.

"We should get Luna and Artemis here right away," Raye said as she took out her communicator to contact the guardian felines. Surely they would know what was going on.

"No need Raye," a voice said from the open window.

"Luna! Artemis!" Serena exclaimed, as Luna jumped into her lap and took a seat with her princess.

"We feel something is coming Scouts and came to find you as soon as possible," Luna explained. The group then told the cats what had happened minutes before and about the voice of the future queen coming to them with a message.

"I see, so as it would appear, something important is definitely about to happen. We should all be prepared," Artemis announced, knowing that the message should not go ignored.

Just then, a cloud of smoke swirled against the ceiling, wind wild around the room. Serena jumped next to Darien for protection and held onto his arm tight. Darien was at the ready for anything that came thru the portal opening above them. The Scouts all on edge, ready to protect their princess if need be. From the middle of the swirling cloud fell a dark purple ball, and almost instantly the cloud vanished, leaving the ball behind.

"Wait a minute, is that..?" Serena started to say, recognizing the item before them. "It's Luna P!" She exclaimed, recognizing the small toy ball as the very same that her future daughter Rini would take wherever she went. Tears came to her eyes at the thought of her and Darien's pink headed daughter. She missed her so much, but knew that time would bring her back to them. She blushed at the thought. She picked up Luna P from the table it fell onto and cradled it in her arms turning the cat-like face toward her. The eyes lit up, sensing the presence of people after its trip through time. It started to float up out of Serena's lap and hovered in front of the group, facing all of them as if ready to talk. It turned around and on the wall it faced, projected a screen, and on it was the King and Queen themselves, King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity.

The group gasped, not believing it was truly them. Mina kneeled down with her right hand across her heart in respect, falling quickly into her leader role of the Sailor Scouts. The three others followed suit and kneeled beside her. Serena looked at her fellow scouts, and love and adoration filled her heart from their loyalty to her past, present and future self.

"Please rise my Scouts, I have much to tell you in little time," the Queen said as she smiled warmly. The Scouts stood as they were told and all sat down on the couch behind them, across from where Serena and Darien sat in silence and wonder of what was going on for their future selves to make such an appearance to them.

"Everything is about to change," she repeated like she had before, although this time without the pain in their heads to their gratification. Silence and shock fell amongst the awaiting group, urging the Queen to continue the meaning of her message.

"The time of Crystal Tokyo is here, isn't it?" Serena asked, already knowing the answer. She felt from the moment she woke up that today was the day that something life changing was about to happen, but this was more than she every wanted to think possible. It seemed too soon, she seemed to young, too immature for such a responsible task of ruler of an entire planet. Her Scouts had made a bet against her not even an hour ago that she would sleep in past noon, and now she was expected to rule as Queen?

"Yes, Serena, the time as come. It is time for you and Darien to take your place as King and Queen of Earth and awaken the era of Crystal Tokyo. The darkness is fast approaching and only you can stop its impending darkness with the help of our Silver Crystal." The Queen explained, knowing how nervous Serena was feeling, for she had been there before. She knew exactly how it felt for the fate of the planet to rest on her shoulders, literally. Shaking her head in dismay, Serena just didn't understand. She had so many questions and so little time to get the answers.

"Everything will be okay. That is why we came, we knew you would feel overwhelmed and we're here to answer any questions we are able to without changing the timeline. However," the Queen paused and looked over to King Endymion with a saddened expression. He wrapped an arm around the his Queen's shoulder for support, obviously feeling the same emotions. "This will be the last time we will ever get to talk." Neo-Queen Serenity finished, looking Serena square in the eye.

"The last time?! But Serenity, what if I have questions! What if I mess up? What if.." The Queen held up a hand with sad eyes, she understood her past self's worry, but knew this is the way it had to be from now on.

"I can no longer aid you. Serena, listen to me. All of you. Because of you, this future has remained safe. This future of peace and prosperity is happening because of what you guys have sacrificed and fought so hard for. The time has come. And now that it's here, we can no longer communicate. It goes against the laws of the timeline. The time wouldn't be here if you weren't ready for this." Neo-Queen Serenity said with confidence. She knew they were ready. The King nodded in agreement, knowing first hand what these girls have done for this world. They were the reason his queen was next to him. They had traveled across time to fight for what was right, and in turn, saved the Queen and awoke her from what seemed a sleep-like death.

"I have full confidence in your abilities to rule this world as fair and gentle rulers. As long as you lead with your heart, nothing will go astray from the path. It's time to tell the world your story." The King finished explaining for the Queen. He smiled with pride and looked over at his past self. It was still so strange to see himself from another perspective, but knew that his feelings for Serena were pure and true, and that he would be a great King by her side.

They felt themselves growing weaker, the link between times was faltering and they knew they must say goodbye forever. It was time for each to live out the rest of their lives happily in their own times.

"My loyal Scouts, follow and support Serena in all that she does, just as you always have for 1000 years. As long as you have each other, even the toughest of times will be overcome," Serenity said with a smile on her face, knowing the love and friendship of the Scouts was a bond that even in years to come was something that would never change. "Lead them well Venus."

Mina nodded and bowed her head, understanding her role and responsibility as leader of the Scouts would start when Serena took her place as Queen and put her powers as Sailor Moon to rest.

King Endymion turned his attention to Darien, and immediately Darien already knew what his not so distance future self was going to say. "Take care of her, love her, support her. She will need you more than ever. This will be a huge test of your love for one another, for times will not always be easy. But your love for each other will deepen in ways you can't even imagine." Darien knew he meant their marriage and future daughter, which suddenly seemed fast approaching, but he was happy for those time to arrive. As long as he had Serena by his side, happiness was forever in his future. He nodded in silent understanding and the King smiled.

"Serena," the Queen spoke, now having full attention on her. The young blonde lifted her head at attention to the Queen. With obvious worry in her eyes, Serenity gave her a reassuring smile. "Always follow your heart. Forever lead with kindness, honesty and love for your people and your world and you will never falter. You can do this. And I am proof of that." Serena now with tears in her eyes, smiled up at the Queen with just as much confidence.

"Thank you for everything," Serena thanked her simply, but knowing the Queen understood the power behind it. They had a connection like no other and saying goodbye, although not easy, they knew they would live in each other's hearts. The Queen smiled and nodded. The imagine of the two royal figures began to fade and slowly Luna P's moon shaped mark regained its yellow shine. They were gone, and now the group was completely on their own. Moments after, the clouds and wind were back and with a quick goodbye, Luna P was gone as quickly as it came and the room settled to a comfortable silence. Realization settling in, the girls eyes turned to Serena and awaited what her orders would be, now that they knew what was upon them.

"Well," she started, looking around the room to the Scouts and her prince by her side. "It's time." Serena stated simply, but the group felt heavily what those simple words truly meant.

End Chapter Two! With an emotional goodbye, Serena, Darien and her scouts are left to face the future of Crystal Tokyo alone, and with the darkness approaching fast, now is the time to make a plan! Reviews please! Chapter three coming soon! :)


	3. Chapter Three

Previously...

 _Realization settling in, the girls eyes turned to Serena and awaited what her orders would be, now that they knew what was upon them._

 _"Well," she started, looking around the room to the Scouts and her prince by her side. "It's time." Serena stated simply, but the group felt heavily what those simple words truly meant._

Chapter Three

"We need a plan guys, obviously we just can't walk up to everyone in Juuban and start ordering them around. Serenity told us the time has come, but she didn't say how it happens," Raye voiced thoughtfully. Now that they knew the age of Crystal Tokyo was upon them, they needed a way to explain to the people of Earth what was really going on.

"Raye is right, no one is going to listen and take us seriously the way we are now. The thought of a group of young girls becoming their ruler sounds like one big joke. What should we do to make them listen?" Mina added, equally questioning what their plan should be.

"There is someone the people might listen to," stated Serena with a smile. The girls looked at her and realization hit them. Who better to make the Earth people listen than their hero and savors, the infamous Sailor Scouts.

"That's brilliant, Serena! The press has been on us for years trying to get an interview. If we willing go to them and say we want to talk to the public, there's no way they will say no. The video will spread around the world and might even be a live broadcast, sending our message nationwide in no time at all!" Amy agreed excitedly. She was amazed by how mature Serena had become over the years of knowing her and how great of an idea it was. Even she hadn't thought to use their alter egos to gain the attention of the public.

"Now the only question is when," said Darien as he looked down at the girl beside him. She looked up at him with nervous eyes. He could sense the tension in her body radiating off of her and he put an arm around her in silent reassurance. She gave him a small smile in return and the pit of his stomach began to flutter. Only Serena could still make him feel like a little boy with a crush with just a simple smile. He smiled back and they both turned their attention back to the quietly chatting girls in front of them.

"I think we should wait a couple days," Serena suddenly said, instantly gaining the attention of her scouts.

"You don't think we should do this as soon as possible? Neo Queen Serenity sounded pretty insistent that the time was here, well, now. The darkness could come at anytime," Luna chimed in, hopping up on the couch next to Serena and looking up at her charge.

"The darkness is coming, but it's not quite here yet. We have two days, I can feel it. I've felt it since I woke up this morning. Two days will give us time. Tomorrow we will transform and approach the press in the busiest part of the Juuban District. We will announce that we would like a public hearing to discuss something very important and that every nationwide press and news station should be there. Today is Monday, so that will give us until Wednesday morning," Serena explained calmly as the group sat and listened to her orders. The group had never seen their friend like this. She was truly becoming the Queen that she was meant to be so quickly.

"So what will we do in the meantime?" questioned Lita.

"Live. We take the next two days to simply be...us. To be with our families, to go to the arcade, to have a picnic in the park, to go to the beach. These are our last moments guys. From here on out, we won't just be normals girls. Our lives are to change completely. So take these last days we have to do and be with the people you all love...because there's no going back to what we have now." Serena finished with tears in her eyes. Seeing her scouts looking back at her with eyes just a sad, she wiped her eyes quickly to cover her emotions. She needed to be strong for them. They needed to see that everything was going to be okay, even thought their lives were going to change forever.

They took the rest of the day to just be together. They sat at the arcade and joked and laughed and relaxed after the tense conversation of what was to come in the next couple days. Suddenly it was 6pm, the group had laughed the day away and it was time to depart until the morning.

"Alright guys, it's getting late. Let's all head home to get a good nights rest and plan to meet in the back alley at 10am sharp." The girls nodded at their best friends orders and left toward each of their homes. Only Darien and Serena were left after sending the felines home too.

"Serena, I am so incredibly proud of you. I hope you know that," Darien said as he pulled Serena into his arms. They stayed that way for what felt like forever. Serena rested her head on his chest, hearing the steady rhythm of his heart.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked, unconsciously holding him tighter. He heard the desperation in her voice and knew she didn't want to be alone tonight. Neither did he.

"Of course baby, let's go home," he said warmly and they walked back to his apartment building only three blocks from the arcade.

When they arrived, she quickly took off her shoes and sat down on the couch, being completely comfortable there. They had been together 8 years now, roughly, if you don't count when Darien broke up with her to protect her, or when he left for America and...she didn't wanna think about that. They were past it and Darien was fine and now she had more important matters to focus her attention on. It was all so overwhelming. She would be Queen of the Earth in two days and she was the only one that seemed to feel terrified. Her scouts were always so brave and confident and strong, she always wished she could be more like them.

Darien was leaning back against the kitchen counter staring at his girlfriend and future wife. The tension of her body was so strong he thought she would break from any sudden movement. He had seen her emotional in the past plenty of times, but this, this was something completely knew to him. For once, he wasn't sure how to make her feel better.

"Serena?" He started, walking toward the couch slowly and sitting down next to her, facing her. Her eyes were focused downward as if in deep thought, and at hearing her boyfriends voice she slowly raised her eyes to his. Blue met blue and instantly tears began to run down her cheeks. His eyes widened and instantly he pulled her onto his lap, cradling her as he rubbed her back. In all their years, he's never seen a look from her quite so terrified.

"Dare, what if I can't do this? I'm not strong enough. Who's says the people are even going to accept us? Neo Queen Serenity makes it sound so easy, but how could it possibly be? I'm scared Darien, and I'm not sure if I can do this. I'm not ready!" Serena sobbed as she pressed her face into his neck, soaking his button up shirt with tears and mascara.

"Serena, I've never seen you more ready than you are now." Darien said simply, but voiced with complete honesty. "Today truly showed me how far you've come. When I first met you, it was hard to believe you were anything but a klutzy, irresponsible young girl. But over the years I've watched you grow into the mature women and hero that you are today. I love you. More than anything in this world. You are ready for this Serena. And I will be there next to you every single step of the way." Darien finished and at hearing his words of belief and confidence in her, her sobs subsided and she felt a knew feeling of confidence in herself that was never there before. She smiled and shifted herself so she was straddling his lap and looking straight into the eyes of the man she's loved for over a thousand years. She lifted a hand and cradled his face gently and he leaned his head into it, smiling at the completeness he always felt when he was with her.

"Thank you Dare. Without you, I would never be as strong as I feel when I know that you are always with me." She said, smilingly warming. "I love you."

He leaned forward and gently their lips met. It was such a sweet and tender kiss, but with the undeniable spark between them, things began to quickly heat up. Knowing they should get a good nights rest, he slowed things down and slowly broke away, smiling as he looked down at her swollen lips and flushed cheeks. "Come on baby, let's get to bed. We need rest for tomorrow." Knowing he was right she stood up with him and made their way to his bedroom.

After changing and settling in, they quickly drifted off to sleep as Darien held her. The full moon was shining through the sky light above them, giving off a familiar and comforting glow. They were ready for tomorrow, because as long as they had each other, anything was possible.

End Chapter Three! Things are beginning to get intense as the time quickly approaches! Tomorrow the scouts must face the world like they never have before! And what will they do during their last day of being normal girls? Stayed tuned! :)


	4. Chapter Four

Previously...

 _"Come on baby, let's get to bed. We need rest for tomorrow." Knowing he was right she stood up with him and made their way to his bedroom._

 _After changing and settling in, they quickly drifted off to sleep as Darien held her. The full moon was shining through the sky light above them, giving off a familiar and comforting glow. They were ready for tomorrow, because as long as they had each other, anything was possible._

Chapter Four

At 10am sharp the next morning, the four girls had shown up and were waiting in the back alley of the arcade at their agreed meeting spot. Luna and Artemis were next to show up, which only left the soon to be King and Queen themselves.

"Leave it to Serena to be late on such an important day!" Fumed Raye, her impatience with her best friend always getting the better of her.

"It doesn't surprise me, but Darien being late does," added Amy, knowing very well that Serena had lazy tendencies, but Darien usually balanced it out by being the older and responsible one.

"It's because they were together last night. They should be showing up together," Luna said, defending her charge as best as she could. "Serena's had a lot of pressure on her the last 24 hours girls, let's try to cut her some slack today."

The girls all looked at the cat with guilty eyes. Luna was right, this was one of the biggest days of their lives. Never before had the Sailor Scouts talked to the press and now they were about to call a meeting for the whole world to see to announce that they were to have a new ruler. The thought sounded insane.

"Luna's right, no more jokes guys. Serena needs our support right now. This isn't going to be easy, especially on her," said Mina, the three others nodding in response to their leaders orders. Just then Serena and Darien turned the corner of the back alley and the girls greeted them, the previous thought of giving Serena a hard time long forgotten.

"Hey girls!" Serena greeted, hugging each one of her dear friends.

"Alright girls, this is it. This will be the start of the future you've worked so hard for. We couldn't be more proud of you," Luna said, her voice becoming shaky with tears in her eyes. She truly was very proud of the five girls and man in front of her. They've become more than she could of ever hoped for, especially Serena. "Time to transform!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power"

With a flash of ribbons, fire, water, lightening and light, the five Sailor Scouts stood where the five chatting groups of friends once occupied. In a matter of seconds, they transformed into the heroes the world knew and loved and together they've been able to take on any challenge faced with. But they have never been more nervous than they were right now. Beside Sailor Moon stood Tuxedo Mask, ready to approach the world beside her. She smiled up at him and in return he gave her a loving and reassuring nod, silently telling her he was behind her no matter what happened. She nodded to the girls and jumped up to the top of the arcade building with the group closely behind. Jumping from the roof they landed in the middle of one of the busiest parts of the Juuban district, instantly gaining the attention of the public around them. Walkers stopped and cars halted to watch and at first, people glanced around quickly looking for a youma, assuming the girls were here to protect them. But they saw nothing, just the group of six glancing around them, never remaining so long before in the public eye.

"It's Sailor Moon!" Someone yelled from the crowd, instantly running toward them. Following suit, the crowd began to close in on them suddenly curious and attacking them with question after question, and some simply just wanting to meet their biggest heroes of Tokyo. Cameras started flashing and phones came out, overwhelming the group from every angle.

"Sailor Moon, you're my biggest hero!"

"Sailor Jupiter, I wish I was strong like you!"

"Sailor Mars how do you run in four inch heels?!"

"Venus! Do you still identify with the name Sailor V?"

"Sailor Mercury, can you show us that mini computer thing you have?!"

"Tuxedo Mask, is it true you and Sailor Moon are an item!?"

People all around asked them question after question, but the group stood their ground and waited for the press, who wouldn't take much longer after hearing the group gathering around the heroes in one of the busiest parts of Tokyo.

Just then cars from news channels of every station came into view, the tires squealing as they came to a sudden halt before the group. People flooded out holding microphones and rushed up to Sailor Moon, more questions being yelled left and right. She took a step back feeling overwhelmed by the madness but feeling a hand of Tuxedo Mask on her shoulder to support her, she knew she had to be brave.

"Sailor Moon! What brings you out into the public eye?" One news lady asked, shoving her mic in her face waiting for an answer.

"Uhh umm," Sailor Moon started nervously, trying her best to find the words to say. Seeing her hesitation, Sailor Venus quickly stepped in.

"Today we approach the world like we never have before. We have important news for the whole world to Wednesday morning, we would like to invite every press in Tokyo to broadcast a worldwide announcement, held at the base of Starlight Towerat 10amsharp. This is all we have to say for now, everything will be explained then," Sailor Venus finished and the group quickly disappeared, the public losing sight of them as quickly as they came amongst the roofs of the tall city buildings. Separating to lose them further they all met 15 minutes later at the Shrine, their transformations gone and back to being normal, everyday people.

"Well that went as well as it could have," said Raye as she walked in and sat down on one of the cushions surrounding a small table. The rest followed and all collapsed, happy for the first part of their plan to be over and done with. Serena was looking down at her hands in her lap, unusually quiet and obviously upset.

"Sere what's wrong? Everything went well!" Asked Lita, wondering why her friend seemed so sad and flipping on the tv to already find them on every news channel.

"I couldn't do it," Serena said quietly, obvious disappointment radiating off of her.

"Hey, look, it's okay. It was a lot to ask of you and Mina took over and explained everything! It went just as we wanted it to and now we'll prepare for the announcement together," Amy said in encouragement. Serena nodded and glanced over at Mina.

"Thank you Mina, I don't know what happened. I just froze," Serena said thankfully. Her friends truly were right there when she needed them the most.

"No worries girl! Those people were nuts! You'll be ready for next time!" Mina chirped, doing her signature Sailor V pose. Serena smiled and nodded back at her friend. For the next couple hours, the girls and Darien talked through everything they should say, making sure to explain things as clearly as possible so the public wouldn't be confused by their story, ranging from 1000 years ago to the present. Feeling good about their speech, they decided to do as Serena said the day before, and just enjoy their last day of being normal.

End Chapter Four! At a fast pace, news is spreading around the world of the groups' announcement! How will the girls enjoy their last day? Who would YOU spend your last day with? Leave comments and reviews guys! I'm curious to know how people are liking my first Fanfiction! :)


	5. Chapter Five

Previously...

 _For the next couple hours, the girls and Darien talked through everything they should say, making sure to explain things as clearly as possible so the public wouldn't be confused by their story, ranging from 1000 years ago to the present. Feeling good about their speech, they decided to do as Serena said the day before, and just enjoy their last day of being normal._

 _Chapter Five_

For the remainder of the day, the girls decided to separate and spend the day with their loved ones. Raye headed back to the temple to spend time with her Grandpa and Chad, her only family for as long as she could remember. Like the other girls, before meeting Serena she was viewed as an outcast and didn't really have anyone else. So she spent most of her time doing chores, going to school and being alone. But these two men really did mean the world to her and she wanted them to know that before they found out who she really was.

Amy also headed home, spending the day with her mother who happened to have a day off from being at the hospital. Being one of Tokyo's most talented surgeons, her mother wasn't home a lot growing up, so Amy spent many days alone focusing on her school work, hoping to be a doctor just like her mom some day. Like Raye, she couldn't be more thankful for Serena's friendship. Becoming a Sailor Scout filled a lonely hole in her heart that she wasn't even aware was there.

Lita and Mina, having no family in the area, decided to spend the day together. They were two of the closest friends out of the Scouts, and with both having complicated lives at home, figured who better to have fun and spend their last day of being normal with than each other. Lita had lost her parents when she was young to a plane crash, and Mina's parents lived back in England where she grew up before coming to Tokyo to follow her destiny of being a Sailor Scout. She was never very close to them and Artemis was pretty much the only family she really had. The two girls were just thankful to have each other and the other Scouts, and for the rest of the day went shopping, went boy watching and baked goodies to their heart's content.

Darien, also having no family around after losing his parents in a car crash when he was very young, decided to spend the day at the Arcade with his best friend Andrew. Before Serena came into his life, Andrew was the only friend he had. He even knew about him being Tuxedo Mask. He planned to meet up with Serena a little later in the day at the park.

Serena decided to spend the day with her family, her mother Ilene, her father Ken and little brother Sammy. Together they played board games and laughed about stories from when Serena and Sammy were younger. They weren't aware of what was going to happen, but Ilene was just happy to have them all together for once. It didn't happen very often now that the kids were growing up, and she cherished moments like these.

At 5:00pm Serena and Darien agreed to meet in the park to spend a little time together before the life changing event the next day. They sat together on a blanket at their favorite spot in the rose garden and watched as the sky turned from bright blue to orange and red as the sun made its descend into the ocean. It was gorgeous.

"This is so surreal, isn't it Dare?," Serena asked as she watched the sunset. "Obviously we knew this time would come, but now that it's actually here..."

"I know," he said, as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "We'll get through this together, just like we have everything else."

She smiled knowing he was right. He was always her voice of reason and she could never thank him enough. She was staring out as the sun started to make its final drop. The view was breath taking and she leaped up to her feet in excitement.

"Dare, look! Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?!" She said with tears in her eyes, completely moved by the sight before her.

"Actually I have. And I'm lucky enough to see it every single day," he responded.

In confusion by what he was referring to, she turned around to ask him and gasped to see him down on one knee. He was holding an open black box, and had tears in his own eyes.

"Darien..." She gasped, hands over her mouth. Even knowing they would marry one day, she was still in shock of the sight before her.

"Put a lot of thought of thought of where I was going to do this. Just a day ago, I hadn't panned to do his for a little while. I've had this ring made for what feels like forever, and always wondered how I was gonna ask you. But after yesterday and learning that tomorrow you were to become my Queen so quickly, I knew the time had come. Serena, Sailor Moon, my Serenity. I have loved you for over a thousand years. My heart will never stop loving you, no matter who brainwashes me or gives me strange dreams or even ends my life. You are my light, my love and my happiness. And I want to spend the rest of our years together being by your side as not only your King, but your loving husband. Will you marry me?" Darien finished, tears now streaming down his face.

Serena was crying just as much as she dropped to her knees in front of him. "Yes Darien, absolutely yes! I love you so much Dare," she answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. They stayed that way for what felt like hours and finally pulled away. He slipped the ring onto her finger and she gasped as the sight of it. It was beautiful and perfect, as if made for their love. Which it was, Darien had had it specially designed just for her years ago after learning of their future together. It was rose gold in color and intertwined at the top to make the most gorgeous rose she had every seen. Each petal was specially made with small diamonds and in the middle was one slightly bigger than the rest, but easily very expensive looking. It was perfect. She smiled down at it and he lifted her hand to kiss it. He lifted her up and stood, wrapping her tightly in his arms. This was easily the happiest moment of his entire life. He lifted a hand and cradled her cheek, and slowly lifted her head to meet his awaiting lips. The spark erupted that was always there every time they kissed, and for what seemed like minutes without breathing they refused to part. At the lack of oxygen they finally broke away and smiled lovingly at each other, taking this moment in to remember it for years to come.

End Chapter Five! This one was a little shorter, but sweet and to the point! I wanted it to be special for Serena and Darien and not really focus on the craziness going on in their lives right now. And who doesn't love a long awaited proposal for these two :) Chapter Sic coming soon!


	6. Chapter Six

Previously...

 _This was easily the happiest moment of his entire life. He lifted a hand and cradled her cheek, and slowly lifted her head to meet his awaiting lips. The spark erupted that was always there every time they kissed, and for what seemed like minutes without breathing they refused_ to _part. At the lack of oxygen they finally broke away and smiled lovingly at each other, taking this moment in to remember it for years to come._

Chapter Six

The newly engaged couple walked hand in hand along the ocean, enjoying each other's company while they could. As they wandered in comfortable silence they both thought about the next time they might ever get a moment like this. Do king and queens get to go on dates? Serena was first to speak, refusing to let her mind drift to the uncertainty of what was to come. Overthinking is one of man's greatest enemies.

"Darien, I think I'm going to sleep at home tonight," she said, unsure of how he would react. He looked down at the blonde beside him, urging her to continue.

"As much as I would like to be with you tonight, I think I just want to be with my family. I want to sleep in my bed with my bunny covered blanket and stuffed animals surrounding me. I want to hear my dad snoring loudly down the hall, and my mother waking up countless times quietly complaining that he sounds like a wild beast," she smiled as she thought of her parents. Darien chuckled as he listened to her talk about her family so lovingly. "I want to hear Sammy's door creek open and listen as he sneaks down to the living room to play video games late at night, and him complain in frustration as my mom catches him out of bed. The best part is when he gets grounded from playing them at all for a week," she said, laughing at her brothers antics, when she used to sneak out almost every night for a battle without any detection at all. Her smile slowly turned into a frown, and her eyes began to water. She slowed to a stop and looked out to the full moon, glowing so bright it lit the park around them as if it was the middle of the day. Darien stopped and stepped in front of her, taking her hands in his and silently waiting, not pushing her to continue until she was ready. She looked up at the gorgeous man before her, thankful that he knew she would speak when she was ready. He knew her better than anyone.

"I'm gonna miss everything," she finally spoke in a hushed voice, allowing tears to spill over and run down her cheeks. He looked down at her with pure adoration in his eyes. She was so loving and innocent, and with her face flushed from her emotions and her eyes rimmed with gentle tears, to him she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He wiped away the salty tears from her cheeks with his thumb, and leaned down to kiss both eyes.

"I understand," he said simply and gave her a small smile. It was all she needed to hear as she buried herself in his arms, and together they walked toward the park exit to get her home to her family for the night.

It was now 1:00am and Serena laid in her comfy bed staring up at the ceiling. Beside her was Luna curled into her side and subconsciously she was stroking her back, knowing it always made Luna relax after a stressful day. She smiled down at her cat guardian, thinking back to when she first met her. Some punk kids had the feline cornered and stuck a bandage over her crescent mark on her forehead. Stupid brats. But Serena had never thought in a million years that that same cat would soon become her advisor, and also one of her dearest friends. Luna really was like a mother to her, always thinking of Serena's feelings even if it somehow conflicted with her responsibilities as a Scout.

Serena turned her head to look out the window and just like every night, the moon was there shining in on her. 'I wonder how the girls spent their last day,' she thought to herself. Slowly she sat up, untangling herself from the cat to not wake her up. She slipped on her jacket and quietly leaped out the window onto the roof, and jumped down to the ground below. Something she has done expertly for the last 8 years. After walking a half hour she found herself again at the Juuban Public park, the very same spot where a majority of their youma battles at night took place. It was almost strange to see it so quiet and peaceful, when usually at this time it was filled with catchphrases and moon dust.

She walked down by the water and took a seat on the sand, and enjoyed the quiet for one last night. And just like when they were connected by the pull of battle, Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina found themselves at the park as well and sat down next to Serena without saying a word. After a minute of silence, the five girls joined hands as they looked out at the moon in the clear, starry sky. This is how they started, together, a team, and the best of friends. And it was this way that they would take on their new future.

End Chapter Six! Their last day of being normal girls is finally over and tomorrow is the big announcement to the world! I thought it was important to end this chapter with the five girls and remind us all how strong their friendship truly is :) Chapter Seven coming soon!


	7. Chapter Seven

Previously...

 _She walked down by the water and took a seat on the sand, and enjoyed the quiet for one last night. And just like when they were connected by the pull of battle, Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina found themselves at the park as well and sat down next to Serena without saying a word. After a minute of silence, the five girls joined hands as they looked out at the moon in the clear, starry sky. This is how they started, together, a team, and the best of friends. And it was this way that they would take on their new future._

Chapter Seven

The day was finally here. It was Wednesday morning, the day of their big announcement and Serena felt like she was going to puke from the moment she woke up. Her nerves had completely taken over her body and tremors ran deep through her muscles. Even after pep talks from Luna, the Scouts, AND Darien, she was still terrified of what was about to happen in just a couple hours. She looked beside her and Luna had already taken off. Being an early riser she probably went to meet Artemis and scope out the crowds that were bound to be already building up.

She sat up and threw her legs over the edge of the bed, standing shakily and walking over to the closet. One thing she should of done the day before was pick out an outfit. What do you even wear to this kind of occasion? Flipping through her outfits she gave up, settling on her cutest skirt and pink top, thinking she better look her best for the millions of people going to watch her, literally. The thought made her stomach turn all over again, and she rushed into the bathroom to take a nice, long, relaxing shower.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she was finally ready, and with an hour before the set announcement time, she left to go meet the girls and Darien to once more go through how they were going to do this. She walked along the busy sidewalks, dodging people at every angle, as many rushed toward the center of the city obviously wanting to hear the big announcement. As she walked, she noticed that many small businesses had been closed for the day to hear what the Sailor Scouts had to say. And the remaining that were open had the shop television on to watch the live broadcast.

'At least we know now that it's reached around the world!' Serena thought positively. Her plan was working out perfectly and she was proud of herself for the idea of using their alter egos to get the public to listen. After a half hour of walking, she finally reached the Arcade, which was only one block from Starlight Tower where everyone was waiting for the arrival of the Sailor Scouts.

After making sure no one was looking, which was easy considering everyone had much more on their minds, she dodged down the alley way to the back of the Arcade. As she came closer she heard the voices of the Scouts and felt the familiar pull of Darien's presence.

"Serena, you're here! Great! Now that we're all together, let's go over the speech one more time," Mina said as Serena walked over to the seemingly calm group. Was she the only one who felt nervous?

"Okay, so remember, start with the Silver Millennium since that might take the longest to understand. Slowly work up the present and then talking about Crystal Tokyo should come easily. They're gonna have tons of questions and the main objective is to keep them calm and answer every single one. Let's not forget that this is going to come as quite a shock to everyone," Amy explained, looking cool as a cucumber.

'Maybe Amy should give the speech instead of me..I don't think I can do this..' Serena thought as the girls finished talking about the plan around her.

"You okay?," Darien asked quietly, walking over and standing beside her. He interlocked his hand with hers and brought it up to his lips, kissing her ring and looking down at her with a knowing smile.

Looking up at him she blushed, finally finding her voice. "Yes I'm okay," she said smiling. But okay was the farthest thing from what she felt. The crowd a block away was growing louder with anticipation that it was almost 10:00am, and the girls knew it was time to make their way.

"Alright girls, this is it! You know the drill! Transform!" Raye shouted, upbeat and ready to take on the world. Literally. Within moments they were all transformed into their alter egos, Tuxedo Mask included, and leaped up to the roof of the closest building. Together they all jumped from rooftop to rooftop, still staying undetected from the large crowd they were approaching with each passing structure. Finally they were upon the huge building, the largest and most well know in Tokyo, Starlight Tower.

They looked out to the sea of people and gasped at the sight. This was more than they ever could of imagined. Thousands of people gathered, standing before the stage set up, and two large TV screens on either side, as if the Three Lights themselves were coming to preform. However, not even them would have a crowd this big. This was overwhelming. And suddenly all five previously confident girls and Darien, forgot everything that they prepared to say.

End Chapter Seven! Finally the time has come to approach the world! But wait, aren't we missing some important members of the team on such an important day? Stay tuned! ;)


	8. Chapter Eight

Previously...

 _They looked out to the sea of people and gasped at the sight. This was more than they ever could of imagined. Thousands of people gathered, standing before the stage set up, and two large TV screens on either side, as if the Three Lights themselves were coming to preform. Only not even them would have a crowd this big. This was overwhelming. And suddenly all five previously confident girls and Darien, forgot everything that they prepared to say._

Chapter Eight

"Hey kitten, didn't think you were gonna do this without us, did you?" A voice announced behind the group looking down at the crowd below them. Sailor Moon turned around quickly at the familiarity of the person behind her.

"Uranus! Neptune! Saturn! Pluto! You're here!" Serena exclaimed, running over to her Sailor Scouts of the outer solar system. "I can't believe it! This is incredible!"

"We're happy to see you guys too, it's been a long time," Sailor Neptune said as cool and collected as always. With her aqua colored hair and eyes, beauty radiated off of her without any effort at all.

"We've come to help! It's great to see you all again!" Said Sailor Saturn, the youngest out of the all the Scouts. Although she was the baby, it was no secret that she was powerful, but her soft black hair and gentle eyes reminded the others that she was nothing to be afraid of.

"Let us know how we can assist you in any way we can Kitten," spoke Sailor Uranus, using Serena's long time endearing nickname. Serena always reminded her of the constant playfulness and curiosity of a little kitten, and so the name just stuck from day one. To someone who didn't know Uranus, at first glance would easily mistake her for a boy. Which people did very often, and even the Inner Scouts did before finding out who she truly was. She had boy cut sandy blonde hair and sharp green eyes, which often made unknowing girls swoon at her feet. She stood close to Sailor Neptune which made Sailor Moon smile. Obviously those two were still as close as ever, and their loyal relationship similar to her's and Darien's was always nice to see.

"I'm here temporarily Sailor Moon, but I will still assist you in any way I can," the last Outer Scout spoke. Sailor Pluto was beyond the definition of beauty, with her long sage colored locks and all knowing fire colored eyes, she was truly a sight to behold.

"Pluto, how are you able to be here?" Sailor Mercury asked in wonder, knowing that stepping away from the time gate, even for a short time, was no easy task.

"Diana agreed to step in while I came here for the announcement," Pluto said smiling and glancing over at Luna and Artemis. Both felines smiled at the responsible and noble act of their tiny future daughter, pride swelling within them without even meeting her in this lifetime yet. "She sends her love," she finished, and Luna and Artemis nodded in thanks, eyes watering from emotions running high. They shook it off knowing it was time to focus.

"Alright Scouts, I hate to interrupt this reunion, but it's almost 10 and they will be expecting you guys down there any time now. Are you guys ready?" Luna announced, looking up at the group in front of her with a new look of seriousness and determination. Sailor Moon turned back toward the crowd below them and took a deep breath. She now not only had her prince beside her, but eight faithful Sailor Scouts who believed she was capable of just about anything. Finding the strength within herself, she found her voice and spoke.

"Yes Luna, we're ready," she responded, a new aura of strength radiating off of her. Mars looked over to her leader and future Queen and smiled, feeling the power of the new found confidence of her dearest friend, and knew that she would follow her until her dying breath. Sailor Moon was the first to leap from the building, the group following right behind her. The moment they hit the ground, the eyes of thousands were on them, the crowd cheering and waving at the heroes they all knew and loved for years. For eight years the Scouts have protected them, and saved hundreds, if not thousands of lives, and people could never thank them enough for making them feel safe every single day. They were truly a gift to the city of Tokyo. The group made their way to the stage set up at the front of the massive crowd, smiling and nodding to the people yelling and chanting their names.

"They love us, do you think this will make it easier to get them to follow Sailor Moon?" Sailor Jupiter asked Mercury while waving to a small girl who wore a Jupiter t-shirt.

"It's hard to tell. They love us because we never ask anything of them, we're simply the people who save the day. But asking people for something in return isn't always easy for everyone. And I don't think anyone would willing want to be ruled, do you? I think we should go into this with a level head and not take offense if they have trouble understanding and resist," Sailor Mercury finished and all nine Scouts and Tuxedo Mask nodded, knowing Amy was completely right.

They walked up the steps on the side of the stage and took their places, the eight Scouts lined up side by side at the rear of the stage all facing the crowd, while Sailor Moon took her spot in the front, walking toward the microphone. Tuxedo Mask was to her right, off to the side, there for her if she needed any support at all and acting like the King he was about to become. She smiled at him and he returned it, giving her a quick wink. Putting up a hand to silence the crowd, she began to speak before she could talk herself out of it.

"People of Earth, the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask and I would all like to thank you for your cooperation to meet with us here today. It means the world that you would take the time out of your busy lives to listen to what we have to say," Sailor Moon began, inwardly giving herself a pat on that back for starting off well and not fainting from nerves yet. She glanced down in front of her and saw a camera and news crew, and knew she had to be filling the screen of almost every television worldwide. She glanced behind her, and saw the huge screens on both sides of the stage were now filled with their faces. Shaking the nerves that fought to take over, she again faced the crowd ready to continue.

"For eight years we have been given the gift of being able to protect the city of Tokyo from evil. We love nothing more than this world and the people in it. However, this world by itself can be a world of hurt and illness and war. We come before you today to ask you to follow us into a new era of peace and prosperity, with myself as your new Ruler." The crowd then completely died down to a sickening silence. They stared up at her with shock and confusion, but almost instantly, it turned into a look of hurt and anger. She inwardly recoiled, taking half a step back from the mic, knowing the resistance that was about to erupt from the people before her.

"How dare you!" A man shouted from a distance. "You think just because you have super powers that we will follow the likes of you?!" He yelled, people nodding and agreeing wildly around him.

"You can't just come here and demand leadership!" Another shouted, and more followed.

"Dictator!" 

"We will never follow you!"

"What makes you any different then the evil you protected us from! Was it because they were in your way of taking over?!" A young women yelled, clutching her young child in her arms, looking at Sailor Moon like she was suddenly the enemy after all this time. Sailor Moon's eyes widened and she took a step back completely, she felt physically hurt from the women's words. How could these people ever compare them to pure evil such as Beryl or Galaxia. She just didn't understand. Tears came to her eyes, never imagining it would be like this.

'How could they say that, we've fought so hard to keep these people safe and sound and they compare us to such evil! I can't do this, I can't do this!' She thought to herself as people from the crowd continued to scream at her from all angles. Sailor Moon closed her eyes tightly, urging the people and situation she was in to disappear. Tuxedo Mask and the Scouts looked at her with fear in their eyes, in shock at how hard this was to handle even after mentally preparing themselves for the worst. They could feel the fear coming off of the body of their future Queen.

'Tell them your story Sailor Moon. It's time to tell them everything.' Sailor Moon listened to the sudden voice in her head, knowing it was the same one she heard two days before. She opened her eyes and looked out to the crowd knowing Neo-Queen Serenity was right, and smiled feeling a new found power and confidence that she has never felt before. Allowing the power to take over, her body was then filled with a bright light, illuminating the essence of the silver crystal itself. Tuxedo Mask and the Scouts gasped at the sight before them, unsure of what was happening to their leader. The crowd also recoiled in fear of what was going on to the girl in front of them, suddenly acting like these girls were complete strangers. The light began to fade and before their very eyes, stood Neo-Queen Serenity herself. But this Queen was different from the one they had met in the future. That Queen felt like meeting a stranger, but this one, this one felt like they have known her forever.

"Oh my god," Sailor Pluto exclaimed in shock, bringing a hand up and covering her mouth. "Sailor Moon, she's become her final form, Neo-Queen Serenity!" Immediately she dropped to one knee with her right hand over her heart, bowing in respect. The seven others followed without hesitation, the four inner scouts with tears in their eyes that their best friend, the reason all of them were together, had finally become the Queen they had long awaited and fought for.

Tuxedo Mask stared at the sight in front of him. The young hero dressed in red, white and blue was now gone and in her place stood what looked to be a completely different person. How could it be possible that the love of his life could look exactly the same but completely different at the same time. Neo-Queen Serenity in height was a little taller than Serena, now easily only three inches or so shorter than him. Hugging her tightly was a beautiful flowing white gown, that hugged her body in all the right places, with solid gold embroidered beads along the bust. It was just like her dress from the Silver Millennium, but obviously meant for someone older and wiser. Her hair was the same, but had a subtle shine of silver in its beautiful locks, flowing down her back stopping just before the ground. She now wore a golden crown with a red jewel similar to the one from Sailor Moon's tiara. She calmly glanced over to him and he completely froze under her stare. She gave him a small familiar smile, and his stomach began to flutter, knowing only his Serena could make him feel like that. It truly was her. She gave him a small wink, acknowledging his confirmation and turned back to the crowd. The crowd was still silent, never before witnessing power like this other than the Negaforce themselves, which always ended with pain and bloodshed, and the thought made them terrified. However, the Queen had a calming essence flowing from her, making the crowd calmer and a little less on edge. The women before them was such a sight the behold.

"The time has come for my people and I to be completely honest with you. We would like to share our story, if you would give us your time to listen. It's time the people of Earth knew everything," said Neo Queen Serenity, her voice now filled with a true tone of royalty. The people before her could only stare in awe at the beautiful women in front of them and they nodded, allowing the Queen to continue. "Let us start from the very beginning..."

End Chapter Eight! So as predicted, the people of Earth weren't as accepting to Serena's proclaim of leadership, but it was harder to handle than they ever could have imagined. However, now that Serena has become Neo-Queen Serenity, it's now time to explain who they really are before the darkness comes to consume everything. Chapter Nine coming soon!


	9. Chapter Nine

Previously...

 _It's time the people of Earth knew everything," said Neo Queen Serenity, her voice now filled with a true tone of royalty. The people before her could only stare in awe at the beautiful women in front of them and they nodded, allowing the Queen to continue. "Let us start from the very beginning..._

Chapter Nine

Neo Queen Serenity turned toward Tuxedo Mask smiling. He smiled back, unsure but ready for however she planned to explain their history. With a wave of her hand toward him, he was suddenly engulfed in a white light. His tuxedo and top hat disappeared and transformed into a strong suit of armor. With another wave of her hand, she was again encased in light and before them stood a much younger version of the Queen. The crowd gasped, watching the amazing power before them, trying to understand what was happening. The Scouts looked on as Princess Serenity and Prince Darien took the places of the masked hero and Queen.

"A thousand years ago, there was a peaceful time on the Earth's moon known as the Silver Millennium. My mother, Queen Serenity, was a fair and gentle ruler of the Moon Kingdom. It was a peaceful time, and everyone lived in blissful harmony. In that era, my name was Princess Serenity, named after my mother. Being surrounded by family and friends, I love it there, but longed to know what the Earth was like. Ignoring my mother's law, I snuck away and went to the Earth one night. While I was there, I met the Prince of Earth himself, Prince Darien," she explained, gesturing toward Darien. He smiled and bowed toward the crowd. So far they seemed to be following along and he was grateful they were listening to what they had to say.

'So far so good Serena, keep it up,' he thought, and she continued.

"Immediately we fell in love, for as hard as fate is to believe in, we were meant for each other. For months we would visit each other in secret and our relationship grew and prospered. Until one day, a women of Earth found out about the Prince's love for another and in her blind jealously, used her power to control the people of Earth to follow her in a war against the Moon Kingdom. Everything was forever destroyed. Prince Darien fought hard to protect our kingdom, but unfortunately was killed by the evil women herself. In sorrow and unwilling to go on without him, I took my own life," Princess Serenity paused, feeling and reliving the emotions all over again. She shook it off knowing she had to finish their story, for the difficult part hadn't even come yet.

"Knowing this couldn't be how it was meant to be, my mother, Queen Serenity, used the power of the Silver Crystal to send us all a thousand years into the future on Earth to have another chance at life. However, in doing so, she had no choice but to also send the evil as well," she continued.

"What is the Silver Crystal?" A man shouted from the front.

"The Silver Crystal is the most power thing in the galaxy. It's what controls my powers as Sailor Moon and what I use to destroy the youmas that attack here," she responded, letting them know that the crystal was nothing for them to fear, but used to protect them. "Knowing the evil could arise and attack again, my mother gave myself and my eight Sailor Scouts the power to transform into powerful warriors to destroy the evil and protect the Earth. For the last eight years we have used our powers for good, fighting to protect not only your home, but ours as well. We were born here just like everyone else. We each have families that we love very much, and live each day as normal every day people. We love this planet as much as you all do, and we would do everything in our power to protect it." Princess Serenity smiled, looking out to the thousands of people in front of her listening to her speak and trying to understand everything she was saying.

"So who exactly are you? You say you've been living as normal people, so show us who you are!" A women finally spoke, asking Serena to do exactly what she was afraid of.

"Of course. We want you all to see that we are being completely honest with you. But to those who know us in our normal forms, this may come at a bit of a shock and we hope you understand why we kept our identities a secret," the Princess said, taking a deep breath. She turned and faced her eight Scouts, who remained kneeling the whole time. She motioned for them to stand and immediately they did. With a wave of her hand, the Scout's transformations faded and they gasped looking down at themselves. They now stood in their normal clothes and slowly looked up to face the world for the first time. It was almost shocking to the Scouts to see how much power their friend now possessed, able to give and remove their transformations so easily. With two more waves of her hand, the Prince and Princess's royal transformations faded as well, and now stood Serena and Darien. They could hear gasps from the audience, many obviously recognizing them.

Many knew Mina, Lita, Raye, Amy and Serena from school and they were all obviously in shock, not knowing at all that their good friends were the heroes of Tokyo. Serena looked out and caught the eyes of Ms. Haruna, one of her teachers she had for many years when she was younger, who always gave her a hard time about sleeping in class and slacking on her grades. She had a look of emotional understanding and Serena gave her a small smile.

Darien locked eyes with Andrew, who was the only friend he had that knew of his powers of the masked hero. But upon hearing the full story, he could still see the look of shock on his face. Darien gave him a nod, silently apologizing for not telling him the full story beforehand, and Andrew nodded in response and forgiveness.

Left and right people were shocked to see that the people they knew for so long, were really the infamous Sailor Scouts. Many even recognized Amara and Michelle, from being somewhat well know in Tokyo as the famous race car driver and violinist.

The group gave the crowd a moment to take in the new information, and in a few minutes the noise of shock and discussion began to die down. But Serena was searching the crowd for three other people, her parents and her brother. Just then she heard her mom yell from the crowd.

"Serena! What is going on young lady!" Ilene yelled to her daughter as she pushed her way to the front. Tears filled Serena's eyes as she looked at her parents and little brother, seeing the one emotion she never wanted to see from them, betrayal. Ilene had tears in her own eyes, sobs escaping her, not believe that her baby had been risking her life in secret for most of her young life. After hearing Serena talk about her mother from the past, she questioned if Serena was even her daughter at all.

Feeling vulnerable under her mother's heart broken stare, Serena had enough of being without her transformation as a security blanket, and with another wave quickly transformed the Scouts, as well as herself and Darien into King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity. She felt stronger this way, being Serena just felt too vulnerable now. Breaking eye contact with her parents, she continued her explanation.

"The planet Earth is our home, and we love it and want to protect it just as much as you all do. Which is why I need you to put your faith and trust in me as your new Ruler. Darkness is coming, which will freeze the Earth upon impact and put everyone living here into a sleep like state. With your belief in me and the Silver Crystal, I can cast away the darkness and awaken the planet into an era that will be known as Crystal Tokyo. The cleanse of the crystal will protect the Earth from war and death and destruction. It will be an era of true peace and even the average life will extend for hundreds of years," she announced more urgently, feeling the time was coming soon. She needed to get the world to believe in her power before it was too late.

"So your saying that we will live longer?" An older man asked, holding the hand of his beloved wife, and looking up at the Queen with hope that he wouldn't haven't to say goodbye to her anytime soon.

"Yes. With the power of the Silver Crystal, the average human life is 500 years. Everyone will be able to live long, happy lives without the fear of evil ever coming here again. Illness is non existent, and no longer will a sickness take the lives of people we know and love. With your belief in me, I can protect this world for centuries to come," the Queen finished and smiled out at the world, finally concluding her explanation. She has told them everything they need to know, and it was now up to the people of Earth to put their trust in her leadership.

As if on que, the Earth began to quake beneath their feet. The crowd began to panic, not sure of what was happening or what to do. Neo-Queen Serenity looked up to the moon and saw its orbit began to shift from something bigger than itself coming, and knew she had to take control before the world crumbled around her. Screams of panic could be heard for miles, and in a last effort she quickly grabbed the microphone and looked straight into the camera in front of her, still broadcasting everything she had announced.

"People of Earth! Listen to me! Please put your faith in me as your Queen and I will be able to save the world we all know and love!" She commanded, begging the world one last time to believe in her power, knowing without it, she would never be able to reawaken the planet. Glancing up at her, people nodded, fear and desperation to survive the unknown destruction completely taking over. They didn't have a choice, and if trusting in the young Queen meant possibly saving their world, they would trust her just as they have Sailor Moon. Around the world people silently began to pray, pledging their allegiance and belief in the beautiful women as the ground shook and buildings collapsed around them. Serena could feel the power building up within her as one by one people across every nation put their faith in the Silver Crystal, for once coming together with a common goal, to save their beloved planet.

Mass chaos began to erupt as buildings began to fall from the quake. Glancing around her she knew in minutes the world would become dark and go into a sleep like state. Endymion ran over to her, shielding her from debris of collapsing buildings around them. Her Scouts also stood ready to defend her, but knew their power was useless. Serenity was the only one who could save them now, it had been their destiny since the beginning, and silently they connected hands sending their power to their Queen without hesitation. She turned to Endymion one last time, seeing the worry on his face.

"Everything is going to be alright my love, send me your power and there is nothing we cannot overcome. I love you Darien," she finished with a determined look on her face. He smiled knowing she was right, she could do this and right now she needed him to be strong. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on sending his power to his Queen and began to glow with a golden light of power. With one last quake of the Earth, she looked up to see that a large asteroid had completely blocked the Sun's light and darkness began to take over the city. The temperature dropped at a catastrophic rate, instantly freezing the city and people around her. She watched as people's bodies became motionless and consumed in ice. Men, women and children all around her became quiet and suddenly the entire world was silent. Her Scouts were the next to freeze, still holding hands, and tears began to fall as her dearest friends became still as death itself. Lastly, she looked next to her at the man glowing with power, his eyes never leaving hers as ice climbed up his body, across his torso and finally his head. His power was strong but not enough to ward off the intense freezing temperatures. She, however, was flowing with warmth, feeling the power of her Scouts, King and people of Earth within her, making her feel stronger than she has ever felt before.

"Silver Crystal, I asked you to help me save my beloved planet. Give me the power to awake the Earth into an era of peace and prosperity. Allow the buildings to be built from crystal so their walls will never crumble. Allow illness to heal, so never again will sickness make my people suffer. Extend the lives of all Earth beings so they may be with the ones they love for hundreds of years to come. Never again will evil enter this world, and I vow as its Queen to protect it and it's people until the end of time. Moon Cosmic Power!" She yelled, holding the Silver Crystal before her. It's power erupted, sweeping across the surface of the Earth and covering it in a warm bright light. Its power pushing the destructive asteroid back into space, allowing the warmth of the Sun to cast it's light against the planet's surface, and enabling the Moon to stabilize in orbit once more. Bodies that were shrouded in ice slowly began to regain motion and gasps of long awaited oxygen filled their lungs. Many collapsed to the ground, their strength spent, feeling as though they were frozen for years. Neo-Queen Serenity heard gasps of air behind her and saw her Scouts begin to thaw. Sailor Venus looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Serena! You did it! You saved the planet!" She yelled in excitement, tears streaming down her face. The seven remaining Scouts, now all awakened, smiled up at her, bowing again in sworn allegiance. There was nothing more they cared for then their Queen. Serenity smiled at them with tears quickly gathering in her eyes, thankful that everyone was okay. She heard one more gasp beside her and as quickly as he was gone, Darien came back to life, his golden glow of power finally fading. The moment his body would let him, he stood and enveloped her in his arms, never wanting to let go.

"I love you," he said simply and it was all she needed to hear. She smiled up at him, the tears pouring over and cheeks flushed from the emotions of the last hours. She turned out to the crowd now forming in front of her, and saw the acceptance in their eyes.

"You saved us," a man said simply, kneeling in front of her. "I will follow you until the end of my days, thank you for saving our planet, your majesty," he finished, bowing his head in respect. The hundreds around them soon followed his example and kneeled as well, pleading their loyalty to the King and Queen before them.

"Long live King Endymion, long live Neo-Queen Serenity!" They chanted, overwhelmed with emotion and love of their new ruler. Her and Darien gracefully bowed in return, graciously thanking them. The city then began to glow, slowing expanding to cover the entire Earth once more. Structures that were previously destroyed were restored and encased in a protective shining crystal. In the middle of the Juuban District where Starlight Tower once was, stood a kingdom bigger than anything anyone had ever seen. The sight was breathtaking and everyone stared in awe at the sight of its massive size. It was truly fit for royalty. Just then, Serenity felt the world began to slip and she collapsed, falling into the arms of the new King.

"Serena!" He shouted, gently cradling her. The people before them cried out, asking from all angles if she was okay, not understanding what had happened to the very person who had just saved their entire world.

End Chapter Nine! Okay guys, I know a lot has happened the last two chapters and I'm trying my very best to explain everything in my head! Lol but i love reviews so I can improve! I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far and I'm trying to keep up with updating at a reasonable pace so no one loses interest! How will life proceed now that the world has accepted Serena and Darien as their king and queen? Stay tuned! :)


End file.
